


【维勇】你无法逃脱我。

by JiangMeinian



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangMeinian/pseuds/JiangMeinian
Summary: ooc，设定有争议，强制性肉。请单纯当作小说。





	【维勇】你无法逃脱我。

**Author's Note:**

> ooc，设定有争议，强制性肉。请单纯当作小说。

R18预警。 

毒枭维x缉毒警勇。 

一发完。 

开车自娱自乐系列。炖肉冷静冷静系列。请忽略漏洞滚车轱辘系列。 

———————————————————————— 

“嘘。你很聪明，但还是被我发现了。”冰蓝色的眸子折射着月光散出丝丝寒意，仿佛他看的不是活人，只是属于野兽的猎物。 

房间漆黑一片，唯一能将几乎凝固的空气撕裂的只有银发男人低沉的嗓音以及被绑在床上的黑发男子的喘息声。 

床上的黑发男子瞪着眼睛直勾勾地盯着在床尾踱步的银发俄罗斯人，他的眼里布满血丝，眼睛下边的乌黑暗示他已经很久没好好睡过一晚觉了。他的嘴巴被胶带封着，裹了一圈又一圈，天晓得扯下胶带会不会将他的嘴皮扯下来。他的额头上的伤已经结疤，暗黑色的血块凝着发丝贴在伤口上，身上的衬衣被粗暴的扯开，露出雪白的胸膛，几块黑青色的淤青却像是洒在雪地上的墨水一样零散分布在青年的身体上。 

双手举过头顶被绳子牢牢禁锢在床头，双腿被迫屈起叠成倒“V”型，再被绳子将大小腿捆在一起将“V”的开口闭上。一头凌乱的黑发，上衣大敞着，包蔽下体的牛仔裤也被利器划开几个大口子，露出几条暗红的伤口。在左大腿处的布料直接是被撕开的，露出了白色的绷带——裹藏着取出子弹的弹孔。即使眼底的敌意与不屈服几乎能将人洞穿，在维克托眼里，这副模样不过是诱惑着狼的小绵羊。 

“你的演技很厉害，小猪。”维克托走到床侧，捏住勇利的下巴强迫他扭过头看着自己，力度大的让勇利产生自己的下巴已经被捏碎的错觉。“我差点被你骗过去了，还差点放你跑了。” 

“我的生意被你搅了，我的人有好几个死在你手上。相应的，你该为你的所作所为付出代价。”男人温热的气息喷在勇利面部裸露的皮肤上，在夜晚的空气里迅速变得冰冷。 

勇利并不害怕死亡，他在混入维克托•尼基福罗夫，这个被通缉了六年的却依然能躲避抓捕继续作奸犯科的大毒枭的眼皮底下时，就做好了随时会丢了命的觉悟。只是没想到……自己暴露并在设法逃跑的时候被捉住了，而这个以冷血闻名的男人没有立马要了他的脑袋，而是将他绑在这张床上——毒枭维克托•尼基福罗夫自己的床上。 

他不知道他接下来要做什么，但并不代表他没有猜到什么。 

维克托•尼基福罗夫，这个有着俊美面容却做着见不得光的生意的男人，此时正用着匕首将胜生勇利的上衣一点一点划开，直到那件已经不能称作衣服的东西只有零散布条堪堪挂在勇利身上。 

“你的身体很美。”维克托笑道，而匕首已经移到了勇利的肚腹下方，接着如法炮制将勇利的裤子也划开，最后露出了一件唯一完整的衣物——鬼晓得那条黑色的内裤会存活到什么时候。 

勇利祈祷着这个男人能爽快给自己一刀，让他结束此刻的煎熬。 

——但是俄罗斯男人明显不会如了他的愿。修长的手指触碰到了勇利的胸口，勇利打了一个寒颤，他感受到男人的指尖正围绕着自己胸前凸起打转，接着微微移动了一点按压起来。 

“瞧，都变硬了，在这种情况下还想着肮脏的事情吗？你们都这么淫乱吗。”他将“你们”两个字咬的很重，像是故意在嘲讽一般。 

勇利微微仰起脑袋，呼吸变得沉重起来，他不去看那个男人在做什么，却忽略不了身体上传来的异样感，他真想那个男人一枪崩了自己！ 

如果你此刻推开门，你就会发现那个令缉毒警头疼的狡猾男人此时横跨过一个黑头发的亚裔身上，伏着身子舔弄着亚裔的左胸脯，一边用手揉捏着他右边乳粒的淫靡场景。 

他用牙齿撕扯，用性感的嘴唇大力吮吸着，逼迫着勇利不断从喉咙里滚出模糊的音节冲破胶带弥散到空气里，逼迫他用身体上的感觉冲破他变得不堪一击的心理防线。 

“唔……唔…”勇利试图挣扎，可是身上所有伤的疼痛瞬间汇聚直冲脑门心，加上维克托带来的异样感觉使勇利在一瞬间失去了所有力气，他只能任由这个男人摆布。 

“乖一点，或许我会对你温柔一些。”维克托直起身子，眯了眯眸望着笼罩在自己阴影里的青年，用手指弹了弹他一颗红肿挺立的樱桃，唇角挂着一抹似有似无的微笑。 

勇利却对维克托的话语充耳不闻，他紧闭着双眼，竭力调整着自己的呼吸使它变得平稳。如果这个男人想要的是自己屈服的样子，那么他到死都不可能屈服于这个男人。 

维克托嗤笑了一声，他倒想看看，这个瘦弱的像小绵羊的青年能把这副模样坚持到什么时候。 

维克托缓慢地将封住勇利的胶带一圈一圈的撕去，刻意避免将勇利的皮带下来，他可不想毁了这张可爱的脸庞。直到最后一层被撕开，被胶带裹得发白的皮肤才得以重新被微凉空气环抱。 

勇利活动了一下僵硬的牙关，未等开口便被猛地钳住了下颌，勇利疼得眉头皱在了一起，被强迫着张开了嘴，接着一根粗硬的巨物粗鲁地攻占了勇利的口腔。 

“唔…唔…！”口腔里净是属于男人的腥膻味，不适感使勇利用尽全身力气挣扎，导致背部的伤口被撕裂，疼得勇利眼前一黑而让嘴里的东西更深入一截直戳喉口。勇利忍不住犯着干呕，眼角挤出生理性的泪水，他试图摆动脑袋挣脱，却被死扣住脑袋的手化作徒劳，乱动的舌头更是给这个男人打了一针兴奋剂。 

“嘶……收起你的牙齿，小猪。”维克托皱了皱眉，居高临下的对上勇利那双蒙着水汽却充满怒气的眸子。“要是你敢咬的话，我便拔光了你的牙，把你扔到外边，让我的那些小狗挨个干你，把你操到失禁，无论你怎么哭喊都不会停，顺便再把你这副下贱的模样拍下来送到你的上司同事手里，让他们瞧瞧你这副淫乱不堪的模样。当然——” 

维克托按着勇利的脑袋强迫勇利更大限度地长开嘴，将自己的老二抽出来一截，接着猛地挺了进去。伴着勇利痛苦的声音，维克托接下来的语句更是让勇利的心脏被猛地一击。 

“——如果你还希望被你父母和姐姐欣赏，我不介意再捎一份给他们。” 

“唔……唔……”勇利摇着头，眼里的泪水不断地往下流淌。他不怕死，可以接受任何侮辱，但是不能让家人看到自己的不堪，决不能让这个男人彻底击碎自己最后仅存一点的自尊。 

“乖，听我的话，用舌头舔一舔。” 

勇利照做了，他的下巴酸的麻木起来，任由这个恶心的东西在自己口腔里变得更大，烫的似乎可以灼伤自己的口腔内膜，再被它一次又一次地顶弄喉咙，最后被浓稠的液体灌进食道，剧烈咳嗽之余还得将腥味的液体尽数吞咽下去。 

“真是好孩子，我会给你奖励的。”维克托赞叹一声，蓝眼睛里泛着寒光，又像是荡起涟漪的湖水。 

接着他用拇指抹去残留在勇利唇边的精液。勇利将头扭到一边，紧咬着牙关忍受着，眼底的愤怒屈辱仿佛随时会迸发一般。 

维克托望着自己的小猪的模样，克制住想去吻他被自己蹂躏得红肿的唇瓣的冲动，用匕首割断了束缚勇利双腿的绳子——即使他想反抗，他的双腿此时没什么大用场，左腿上挨了子弹才被维克托命人处理过，右腿上几乎都是不同深浅的割伤。 

勇利也知道自己的双腿失去了行动力，只能任着维克托托起自己腰部把自己的内裤褪到膝弯，然后眼睁睁的看着他将自己的双腿打开，自己下身的脆弱赤裸裸暴露出来。 

男人恶劣的手掌包住了勇利的下身缓缓撸动着，细碎地呻吟声从勇利的唇角溢出，他感觉自己的脸红到在滴血，快感顺着神经爬上大脑，自己的下身也随着男人的动作兴奋了起来，逐渐变得坚硬滚烫。 

“有感觉了呢，真可爱，别忍着，叫出来。” 

男人低哑的嗓音似乎有魔力一般，诱惑着勇利往深渊跌进。 

“不…你这个混蛋……住手…啊哈……该死的！住手……嗯……” 

“那么敏感，勇利是第一次被男人碰这里吗？还是说……根本就是未经人事。”灵巧的手指从茎身一路向上顺着肉伞打圈，不时搜刮着敏感的顶端，最后干脆将指腹附在小孔上不断摩擦。 

此时勇利已经没有过多精力去在意维克托为什么会知道自己的名字包括自己家人的事儿了，他的血液正往下面汇聚，从未有过的感觉使他不断兴奋起来，他渴望这个男人给他更多抚摸。 

他的确是第一次，不论对男人还是女人，再加上他给自己加了三倍的训练量，根本没时间去体验这方面的事情，纯情到连手淫都没有过。 

他想他一定是疯了，竟然会被这个男人玩弄到动情甚至沉迷。 

直到他在维克托手中发泄出来，维克托的食指探到他后穴时他才有了回神的趋势。 

“不……你要做什么……”勇利喘着气，露出略带慌乱的神色望着维克托将自己的双腿分别搭在了他的左右肩上，然后拿出了一个小瓶子从中挖出一坨蓝色的膏状物。 

这东西可不像毒品，没人能不臣服于她的药性，而维克托毫不吝啬地把她用在了勇利身上，并且露出一副乐在其中等待着勇利接下来会怎样屈服于她的样子。维克托先是涂抹在了勇利的穴口周围，接着将手指插入了他的后穴，纤长的手指耐心的顺着肠壁将蓝色软膏涂抹均匀。 

勇利短促地叫了一声，异物入侵的不适感，加上药膏的冰凉让勇利下意识合上双腿却被维克托按住强迫他顺从。 

“别怕，待会儿可是能让勇利爽上天。”维克托露出了狡黠的笑容，勇利看着这个银发男人，冷汗慢慢顺着额角流了下来。 

将软膏涂抹均匀后维克托便把手指抽了出来，完全没有再进行下一步的意思。勇利有些疑惑，心中警惕起来，他不知道这个男人又会用什么方式折磨自己。 

身体变得燥热起来，勇利感觉自己的身体在变得不对劲，难耐的痒意从后穴穴口直蹿穴道内部，甚至更深处。他感觉自己的下身又有了反应，高高翘起在空气中随着战栗的身体抖动着，穴道内的痒意越来越明显，小口不由微微打开一张一合似乎在渴求着什么。 

“怎……怎么回事……好难受……”勇利的眼神迷离，湿漉漉的眼睛就像小动物一样惹人爱怜，他喘息着下意识地开始摆动着腰肢。“你到底做了什么…！” 

好难受……好痒……好想被抚摸……好想维克托把手指插进后穴……好想被填满…… 

勇利勇利摇了摇头。该死的！他到底在想什么，他怎么能！勇利咬牙切齿地瞪着维克托，可是下一秒，他的思绪便彻底混沌了，他残存的一点点理智在逐渐被身体上的欲望吞噬。 

维克托解开了捆绑着勇利双手的绳子，他的反抗不过是徒劳，他待会儿可是还要求着自己狠狠操他呢。 

失去束缚的手迎着维克托的脸便是挥去拳头，却被维克托用掌心推开了，连打在掌心的力度都是绵软无力。 

下一秒，维克托略微惊讶地望着放弃抵抗自己的胜生勇利，此刻伏趴在床上扭动着身子，浑身发着抖忍耐着随时会迸发出来的欲望。身体上到处都是伤痕，无时不刻再提醒他究竟是什么立场，然而那张清秀的小脸上写满了情欲两字。 

他的内心不断告诉自己要保持理智，他试图将手探到脊背上一道细长的刀口处，在指甲碰到创口时却被维克托按住了手，维克托知道勇利不过是想重新划开伤口让疼痛减缓情欲的啃噬。 

“没用的，小猪。这种事情，只有我能帮你哟。” 

维克托凑到勇利耳边吹着气，手指顺着勇利的脊梁一路向下滑到尾椎，接着钻进臀缝插进了微微翕动的穴口内。突然的刺激让勇利忍不住呻吟出声，那根搅动的手指也增加到了两根，搔刮着敏感的粘膜。紧跟着，维克托不再忍耐，粗暴地把身体软的跟棉花一样的勇利摆成跪趴的姿势让他将屁股高高翘起，将自己的下体猛地挺入到了未被开发完全的湿软小穴中。 

“啊！好痛……啊……！该死...轻一点……不要……啊哈……维……克托……！拜托你……”勇利呼出一声惊叫，头一次被进入的小穴吞下维克托骇人的尺寸实在有些勉强，勇利的眼角再次溢出眼泪，身体紧绷着，发白的指尖紧抓住床单。 

“嘶，真紧。放松一点。”维克托拍打了一下勇利饱满的臀瓣，勇利只得战栗着将身体调整，适应得差不多时肠道内的痒意再一次席卷而来，勇利大口喘息着，不由主动小幅度摆动起腰试图让体内的硕大更多地摩擦自己的肠壁。 

“刚才还喊疼现在却自己动了起来，缉毒警先生还真是能带给我惊喜。”维克托一面嘲讽着一面扣住勇利的腰大力抽插起来，勇利紧抓着床单，随着维克托的动作肆意淫叫出声。 

俄罗斯男人的下体远远胜过手指带来的快感，勇利的理智彻底丧失在被填满的瞬间，后穴又酸又胀的感觉使痒意缓解。勇利只顾着索取更多，此时完全沦为欲望的俘虏。 

“嗯啊~因为……被……被填满了……好……好舒服……啊啊……维克托……操我吧……哈……呃啊……啊啊啊啊……！” 

在撞击到某一点时，勇利便尖叫着发泄了出来，整个人瘫软下来趴在床上大口大口的喘着粗气。 

“啧。勇利真是有潜质，那么快射了，还是被插射的，不过，还没完哟，这样，也是满足不了勇利的吧？”说着维克托便把勇利再次翻过身来，抓起勇利一条腿，勇利的臀部和腰部一瞬间脱离了床面悬在空中，维克托借着这个姿势猛地挺进了更深的地方。 

 

半个身子失去支撑的勇利就像在风浪里的破船一样随时可能被巨浪吞噬，他仰着脑袋，紧紧抓住床单当做心理安慰，任由维克托变着花样用更羞耻的姿势操他。 

“不……让我休息一会儿……哈……哈……” 

“还早着呢，刚刚可是勇利求着我操你啊，要是现在就结束，岂不是辜负了你的意思。”粗长的性器动作缓慢下来，取而代之顶上勇利的敏感点碾压。 

勇利惊叫出声，方才的软膏硬是将勇利的感官放大无数倍，被撞击前列腺带来的快感像蚂蚁一样啃噬着他的神经。他的眼睛失去焦点，手不受控制地向自己一直被忽视的下体探去。却被维克托一瞬间钳住，拉向了两人交合的地方。 

指尖在碰到自己的后穴被一根灼热的巨物抽抽插插时便向后一缩。羞耻感瞬间萦绕在心头再被后穴未散去药劲冲散。 

“摸到了吗，勇利现在知道自己是怎样被我操着的吧？”维克托压在勇利身上，一边挺胯一边用细碎的吻刺激着勇利，从脖颈绵延至小腹，留下的痕迹和身上的淤青混杂难以区分。 

淫靡的水声，撞击声不断回响在空旷的房间里两具白花花的肉体在月光下泛着光晕。胜生勇利大张着嘴巴，涎水顺着嘴角滑落在红肿的胸脯上，留下淡淡的水痕在月光下发亮。银发男人的手在光滑的皮肤上游走，惹得身下的人一阵阵战栗。 

“维克托……呜呜……我……我不行了……饶了我吧啊啊……不要了……不要了……啊啊额啊……哈够了……唔嗯……啊……”彼时的勇利被维克托按压在床头的墙上，双腿被使劲压至胸口，整个人像挂画一样贴在墙壁上，而那颗让勇利不掉下去的钉子便是不断操干着他的维克托。 

短短几个小时内，勇利已经记不清楚射了几回，甚至被干到干高潮，他觉得他快受不了了，身体像是要坏掉一般。但快感依然如浪潮一般袭卷全身，尤其此时毫无安全感的姿势让勇利摆动着双手去抓维克托的肩膀，试图得到一点依靠。在无法控制平衡的同时得到的是更多隐秘的快感。 

维克托不再对他进行言语羞辱，只是沉默着像野兽一般疯狂地进攻，每一次进攻都是抽到穴口处再狠狠贯穿，勇利哭叫着，失焦的眼睛红肿，不断溢出的泪水与汗水混杂，划过脸颊留下一条条水痕。勇利一句完整的呻吟都发不出，而维克托对这一切视若罔闻，汗湿的刘海凌乱的贴着脸颊，被遮住的眼睛里却并没有完全被情欲侵占，蓝眼睛里的海面很平静，像是被冻结了一般，但谁也不知道海平面下面酝酿着什么。 

“够……够了啊啊啊！”勇利猛地一颤仰起脖颈，身体弓成一道弧线，接着那吐着白色液体的小东西颤巍巍地喷涌出了淡黄色的液体。 

他失禁了，但维克托依旧没有放过他。只是把他放在了床上接着开始新一轮的进攻。维克托从发泄的第一次开始都没有退出去过，也就是说他的精液全部洒在勇利肚子里，接下来的几次他都是在勇利的甬道里再次精神起来，再次射进深处，一次都没有让它们流出来，除了在进行新一轮的操干时随着剧烈的抽插带出些许。 

勇利开始发晕，他的小腹涨的难受，里面因被几乎注满而鼓起，全身的伤口叫嚣着，用疼痛来麻痹他的感官，腿上的白色绷带也被晕开的血液污染。这场性事完全将他的体力消耗殆尽，再加上这两天他几乎没吃过饭没睡过觉，还失血频频，本身也没残存多少体力，不过凭着意念在坚持罢了。 

在彻底失去意识的前一秒，维克托将他的屁股托高，最后一次发泄了进去。他听到那个该死的男人说—— 

勇利，这样就能百分百怀孕哦。 

勇利，你是我的。 

 

 

再醒来时天已经蒙蒙亮，勇利动了一下，全身散架一样的疼痛将他的思绪扯了回来告诉他究竟发生了什么。尤其是牵扯到后穴传来火辣辣的疼痛似乎还残存着什么东西进进出出的感觉，让所有的愤怒屈辱在一瞬间涌了上来。 

当他用尽力气试图支撑起身体时他才发现他被禁锢在一个怀抱里面，这个人正是维克托•尼基福罗夫，这个男人从后边紧紧的抱着这个黑发青年，温热的气息喷在了勇利的耳朵上。 

而他们俩是浑身赤裸贴在一起的。 

一瞬间，勇利的脸便红到了耳根，他咬着牙拼命挣脱这个怀抱，却因腰间突来的冰冷导致浑身一僵。 

“嘘，别动。” 

维克托的蓝眼睛眯开了一条缝，手上不知何时多了一把手枪此时正抵着勇利的侧腰。 

“我要杀了你……”勇利几乎咬碎了自己的牙，同时被自己哑的跟破烂留声机一样的声音吓了一跳。 

“如果你现在被我杀了，那就没机会杀我了。”维克托轻笑一声，将勇利搂的更紧了。“再睡会儿好吗。” 

“如果你不想扣上被先奸后杀的帽子的话。”银白色的脑袋埋在勇利肩窝里蹭了蹭。乖巧的像一只撒娇的小猫。 

他的身体已被清洗过，伤口也被重新换上绷带或是被涂抹过药膏。他不知道这一切是不是维克托做的，如果是，为什么要这样？尤其是现在，他依然在威胁自己，却做的像撒娇。就像一对情人在第二天的早晨互相调情。 

昨晚上那句‘你是我的’，又是什么意思？ 

还未等勇利把这一切理出个所以然，自己的脑袋已经被硬生生扳了过去，下一秒便是被俄罗斯男人堵住双唇霸道地吻着。勇利吓了一跳，条件反射去咬蛮不讲理的入侵者，可维克托没有退让的趋势，加深了这个充斥着血腥味儿的吻。 

“你……你干什么！”勇利瞪大眼睛，不知所措地望着近在咫尺的面孔。 

“睡吧。还早，你的身体需要休息。”维克托没有做出回答，只是抹去唇角的血迹再次将勇利拥入怀中，箍得勇利无法动弹。 

体能的过度损耗让他的大脑混沌不已，他没法再继续思考，而温暖的怀抱总让人贪恋。胜生勇利，再一次在他的敌人的怀里沉沉睡去。 

 

 

“给他输一些葡萄糖，再给伤口上一次药。”穿戴整齐的维克托背着光站在窗前，脸上的表情阴晴不定。“然后将他安全送回他该呆的地方。” 

“啊？…什么？” 

“我觉得我不用再重复第二遍。” 

“是……是。” 

 

  
你逃脱不了我。   
我们还会见面，而你终将属于我。 

 

FIN.


End file.
